Pokaż, co potrafisz
Totalna Porażka na Wyspie McLean'a - odcinek 18 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce na wyspie McLean'a! Uczestnicy zbierali jajka różnych ptaszków, które zasiedliłem na mojej wyspie. Niestety, niektóre jaja ucierpiały przez Cody'ego...który odkrył, że nie ma szans u Gwen. Musiało trochę minąć czasu, aby mógł przejrzeć na oczy. Ostatecznie od odpadł, a nietykalność zdobył Alejandro. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie przy ognisku? Kto zbliży się do miliona dolarów! Przekonacie się oglądając...Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! *czołówka* *przed domkami* *Trent gra na gitarze, siedzi w towarzystwie Gwen* '''Gwen: '''Widzę, że nie wychodzisz z wprawy. '''Trent: '''To moja pasja, nawet jak zespół się rozpadł to wciąż gram. '''Duncan: '''Pf, słaby sposób na podryw. Ja tam nie gram na żadnym instrumencie, a laski na mnie lecą. '''Duncan (PZ): '''Dobra, wiem że Gwen i Trent znów są razem. Ja nie jestem o nią zazdrosny, zresztą po co miałbym być. Nie jesteśmy od dawna razem. Jedynie chciałem się ponaśmiewać z delikatności muzycznej Trent'a. W Totalnej Porażce rzadko to się sprawdza...chyba, że Chris wymyśla zadanie z konkursem talentów lub piosenki, jak w trzecim sezonie. '''Trent: '''Taa, zapomniałem że ty podrywasz dziewczyny na rzeźbienie w drewnie. '''Duncan: '''Wciąż lepsze niż brzdękolanie na gitarze. '''Gwen: '''Duncan, masz gorszy humor niż zwykle. '''Trent: '''Czyżby chodziło o Alejandro i Courtney? '''Duncan: '''Możliwe. Zresztą, nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Pójdę do niej *dawny domek Szybkich Pum, pokój dziewczyn* '''Duncan: '*wchodzi* Księżniczko? '''Courtney: Duncan! Jak dobrze, że jesteś. Duncan: No widzę, że entuzjazm spory. Courtney: *pokazuje mu czaszke* Alejandro. Duncan: '''Też zrobił ci czaszkę, pomysłowy to jednak nie jest. '''Courtney: Nie to. Chodzi o napis. On go starł i zastąpił swoim. Duncan: '''Jak to? Włamał się nam do domku? '''Duncan (PZ): '''Amator. '''Courtney: '''Zgubiłam ją ostatnio. Ale nie o to chodzi. Wczoraj po zakończonej "sztuce", próbował mi wmówić że ta czaszka jest od niego, a na niej są napisane uczucia od niego. Trochę się zdziwił, jak się okazało że tę czaszkę osobiście mi wręczyłeś. '''Duncan: Gdzie on teraz jest? Courtney (PZ): Zazdrość, wyczuwam zazdrość w głosie Duncana. Chef: Wychodzić wszyscy! *uczestnicy przychodzą na miejsce, gdzie stoi Chef. Przypina im numerki.* Geoff: '''A po co nam te numerki? '''Chef: Nie gadać! Za mną! *uczestnicy w ciszy idą za nim* Bridgette (PZ): '''Trochę bez sensu mieć numer 4567. Ale dobra, nie wnikam. Chris i Chef mają dziwne zasady. '''Alejandro: *podchodzi do Courtney* Witaj Courtney, wiem że wczoraj nie było dobrze między nami. Ale zrozum, te czaszkę mi Duncan ukradł. Duncan: Uważaj na słowa. Niczego nie ukradłem. Courtney: To ty ukradłeś i zmieniłeś słowa na niej w dodatku. Alejandro (PZ): Nie poszło za dobrze. Mogłem przewidzieć, że Duncan będzie się kręcić wokół Courtney. Ale potrzebuje sojusznika. Trent odpada, ponieważ jest przeciwko mnie. Można by było spróbować z Gwen, ale ona jest trudną zawodniczką. Geoff i Bridgette nie wchodzą w grę. Owen...jest dobroduszny, dałoby się go znów zmanipulować, ale potrzebuję kogoś lepszego. Została jeszcze Sierra...ale nikt raczej nie jest, aż tak zdesperowany aby tworzyć z nią sojusz! Sierra: 'No Leshawno, jak myślisz czego będzie dotyczyło dzisiejsze wyzwanie? '''Owen: '*ślini się* Jajka...bym zjadł jajecznice. '''Sierra: Ty kanibalu, nie wasz się tknąć moich przyjaciół! *przyspiesza z koszykiem* *przed sceną* Chris: '''Witajcie uczestnicy! Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie polegać na... '''Courtney: '''Grze w sudoku? Po to nam te numerki? '''Geoff: Zagramy w bingo? To takie nudne! Chris: '''Czy zawsze musicie mi przerywać? Nie i nie! Będzie...konkurs talentów! '''Duncan (PZ): '''A jak się nie ma żadnego ciekawego talentu? '''Alejandro (PZ): Idealnie. Kolejną nietykalność mam w kieszeni. Chris: Numerki są konieczne, podczas castingów do konkursów talentów. Macie godzinkę, aby się zaprezentować. Wygrany otrzyma immunitet oraz pewną niespodziankę. Więc zabierajcie się do roboty! Ci co będą pewni, co chcą pokazać, mają się zgłaszać do mnie. Trent: To ja już się zgłaszam. Sierra: '''Ja również. '''Duncan: '''Eh, co mi szkodzi. '''Trent (PZ): Gitara. Sierra (PZ): Wyplatanie rzeczy z trawy. Duncan (PZ): Coś, na co nikt nie wpadnie. *przed domkami uczestników* Geoff: '''*włącza radio* Patrzcie, jak się rusza! Ziomy! *tańczy* '''Geoff (PZ): '''Postanowiłem pokazać to, co lubię...taniec. Taniec łączy się z imprezą, a imprezy też uwielbiam. *Trent gra na gitarze, a Duncan coś wycina w drewnianych schodach * '''Courtney: A ty co zaprezentujesz Bridgette? Bridgette: Chciałam stanie na rękach, ale zdecydowałam się na pokazanie parę układów gimnastycznych. A ty? Courtney: Jeszcze się zastanawiam. Courtney (PZ): Skrzypce! Ale niestety na wyspie ich nie ma. *Gwen za domkami rysuje coś w notesie* Alejandro: 'Co taka piękna dziewczyna, robi sama za domkami? Nie powinna być ze swoim chłopakiem. '''Gwen: '*patrzy na niego* Nie powinno ciebie to obchodzić. '''Alejandro: Jakbym miał taką dziewczynę, jak ty...bym jej nie zostawiał. Gwen: Znam twoje sztuczki. Nie nabierzesz mnie. *odchodzi* Gwen (PZ): Wszyscy wiemy na co go stać, ale cóż...jest odważny skoro mnie chce wciągnąć w swoje gierki. Alejandro (PZ): Przynajmniej próbowałem. Ale się nie poddam! Z dziewczyn została jeszcze...eh, Sierra. Owen: To teraz ja pokażę, co ja potrafie. *otwiera butelkę z wodą gazowaną i ją wypija* *Owen wybekuje cały alfabet* Owen (PZ): Nie wyszłem z wprawy od czasów pierwszego sezonu. Chłopcy (poza Alejandro): Super! Courtney: Fuj... Bridgette: '''To było odrażające. '''Gwen: *podchodzi do nich* Zgadzam się. *przy scenie, Sierra* Sierra: *plecie z trawy koszyk* Moje przyjaciółki, zaraz dostaniecie nowe miejsce do spania. Hehe. Też uważacie, że Noah to oszust prawda? Oraz łamacz serc? Sierra (PZ): '''Wcale nie zwariowałam! Po prostu zyskuje nowych przyjaciół! '''Alejandro: Więc tutaj jesteś. Mam do ciebie pewną propozycje. Sierra: Nie zostanę twoją dziewczyną, na razie wolę nie wiązać się. Alejandro: 'Co? Nie. Chciałem zaproponować ci sojusz, ale jeśli... '''Sierra: '*łapie go* Pewnie są jakieś haczyki, chociaż...nie robisz tego ze mną, co z innymi dziewczynami. '''Alejandro: Nie ma żadnych haczyków. Pamiętasz jak pomogłem ci się zemścić na Noahu? Możemy razem dojść do finału, pozbywając się innych. Sierra: Mam w teorii u ciebie dług wdzięczności. Alejandro: '''Dokładnie. To jak? Wolisz dalej rozmawiać z jajkami i obawiać się o to, że dzisiaj odpadniesz? *podaje jej ręke* '''Sierra (PZ): '''Trochę to nierozsądne, ale mam w stosunku do niego dług. '''Sierra: Stoi. *podaje mi rękę* Alejandro: Bardzo rozsądna decyzja. *chwilę później, uczestnicy zapisują się u Chris'a. Następnie mężczyzna wchodzi na scene.* Chris: Proszę zająć miejsca! Owen: Ale jakie miejsca? Chris: Na ziemi! *uczestnicy siadają* Chris: '''*ekhem* Panie i panowie! Witajcie na pierwszym konkursie talentów na wyspie McLean'a! Śpiew, taniec, żonglowanie...wszystko przejdzie! O ile jest zgodne z prawem. *patrzy się na Duncana i Alejandro* Oceniać będzie człowiek orkiestra! Miłośnik gotowania, tańca, śpiewu, wojska...Chef Hatchet! *Owen jako jedyny klaszcze* '''Chris: '''Pora na pierwszego zawodnika, który się zgłosił. Pora na...Trenta! '''Gwen: Dasz sobie radę. *całuje go* *Trent wchodzi na scene* Trent: Tę piosenkę napisałem na długo przed programem. Jest o dziewczynie, która... Chris: Nuda! Przyspiesz! Trent: *przekręca oczyma* Która mi była ważna. A teraz z nią chodzę. Gwen. To dla ciebie. Owen: '''Ooo jak uroczo. *patrzy na niepilnowany koszyk* Trent: *gra na gitarze* Codziennie patrzę na we zdjęcie. Przypomina mi czas, kiedy razem się śmialiśmy. Ale teraz ciebie brak. Teraz doceniam to, jak było z tobą. Tyle błędów popełniłem, ale mam nadzieję jedną...że wybaczysz mi. '''Chris: Brawo! A teraz złaź ze sceny! *popycha go* Gwen (PZ): To było...piękne. Więc o tej piosence kiedyś wspomniał Cody. Trent ma wspaniały talent. Mój kochany... Geoff: '''Ziom, to było super! '''Duncan: No, nieźle. Jednak granie na gitarze, nie jest taka... Trent: No jaka? Duncan: Obciachowa? Chyba to jest to słowo. Chris: '''Zapraszamy Sierre! '''Sierra: '''Tak! *wbiega na scenę* *Sierra robi z trawy pomnik Chris'a z Chefem* '''Sierra: '''Gotowe! '''Chris: Imponujące! Następnym jest Duncan! Alejandro: '''Oryginalny talent. '''Sierra: Dzięki Ale...moment, gdzie są jajka?! *wszyscy się patrzą na Owena, który je jaja z koszyka* Sierra: Ty... Owen: 'P-Przepraszam Sierra...z-zgłodniałem! '''Sierra (PZ): '*płacze* Zjadł Leshawne! I Izzy! I inne dziewczyny! *Duncan wchodzi na scenę* '''Duncan: '''Przyniesie mi ktoś kawałek drewna? '''Chris: *wzdycha* Stażysta! *stażysta daje na scenę kawałek drewna, w którym Duncan zaczyna rzeźbić gokarta* Duncan (PZ): '''Skoro ma być wszystko zgodne z prawem. '''Chris: No proszę! Nie wiedziałem, że Duncan ma aż taką artystyczną duszę! Courtney: Nawet jeśli, to co z tego? *Duncan schodzi ze sceny* Chris: '''Bridgette! *Geoff daje jej całusa w policzek* '''Bridgette: '''Ja zademonstruje wam moje umiejętności...związane z rozciąganiem! *Bridgette robi szpagat, kilka gwiazd, a następnie fikołka i staje na rękach* '''Geoff: '''Jesteś niesamowita! '''Gwen (PZ): Ja bym przyznała nagrodę Bridgette. Chris: '''Nie spodziewałem się tego, ale występ super! Zapraszamy...Owena! '''Owen: Yohoo! Zobaczycie coś niesamowitego. Gwen: '''Niestety też poczujemy. '''Gwen (PZ): Nie mam nic to Owena, ale...jest... Bridgette (PZ): ...czasem... Courtney (PZ): ...obrzydliwy! *Owen staje na scenie i wyciąga napój gazowany* Alejandro: A teraz Sierra, zobaczysz coś świetnego. *Owen pije napój* Alejandro: '''*udaje, że się uderzył* Aaaa...zemsta! '''Owen: *opuszcza butelkę* Na mecz mnie już zabierzcie, tam zabierzcie gdzie tłum! Kupcie mi ziemnych orzeszków ciut! Mam to gdzieś, czy powrócę znów tu! Duncan (PZ): Czasem jest zbyt zabawny! Sierra (PZ): '''To za jaja! '''Chris: Em...czy to już wszystko? *Owen dalej śpiewa i tańczy* Alejandro: Koniec. Owen: *zatrzymuje się* Co się stało? Czemu mój napój jest na parkiecie! *klęka i go liże* Courtney: Fuj! Obrzydliwe! Chris: Owen, złaź ze sceny! Owen (PZ): Czuję się skołowany, serio nie wiem co się stało. Chris: '''Zapraszamy Geoff'a! '''Geoff: Ziom stażysto! Zapodaj jakąś nutkę! *stażysta włącza muzykę* Geoff: '''*wchodzi na scenę* Patrzcie na to! *tańczy* '''Gwen (PZ): Miał rację, tańczy lepiej w pojedynkę. Chris: '''Nieźle Geoff. Teraz pora na Gwen. '''Gwen: '''Zobaczysz Trent, też ciebie jakoś zaskoczę. *Gwen wchodzi na scenę* '''Gwen: Nie śpiewam, nie tańczę. Ale za to...rysuję... *Gwen rysuje, po kilkunastu minutach kończy rysunek* Chris: Nuda! Złaź! Gwen: '''*daje kartkę Trentowi* Ten rysunek, to dla ciebie. '''Alejandro: Amatorszczyzna. Chris: Courtney, na scene! *Courtney wchodzi na scenę* Courtney: Cóż...ja zaśpiewam. *Courtney śpiewa Rolling in the deep* Duncan (PZ): '''Śpiewa dużo lepiej...niż w trzecim sezonie. Tam fałszowała. Chris: Ciekawe. Pora na ostatniego zawodnika...Alejandro! *Alejandro wchodzi na scenę* '''Alejandro: '''Znam parę sztuczek. Sierra...będziesz moją asystentką. '''Sierra: Tak! Kiedyś byłam asystentką magika! Owen: O, ale faj... Sierra: '''Spadaj! *odpycha go* *Alejandro wykonuje m.in.: sztuczkę z różą i monetą* '''Chris: '''Spodziewałem się, czegoś lepszego. Ale cóż...tutaj Chef głosuje! Pora na jego głos. '''Alejandro (PZ): '''Lepszego?! To było dużo lepsze niż jakaś tam gimnastyka Bridgette, czy gitarka Trenta! '''Chef: Decyzja była trudna. Najbardziej podobał mi się występ surferki, kryminalisty oraz gitarzysty. Ale ostatecznie wybrałem występ...surferki. Bridgette: '''Ojej! Naprawdę? Dziękuję Chefie! '''Chef: '''Nie wiedziałem, że można tak się wyginać. '''Chris: '''Bridgette wygrała pierwszy konkurs talentów na wyspie McLean'a! Otrzymuje nietykalność! A z resztą widzę się na ognisku! '''Geoff: '''Należy ci się nagroda! '''Trent: Dokładnie, twój występ był świetny. Duncan: Gdzie nauczyłaś tak wyginać? Bridgette: '''To proste. W przerwach między sezonami, zaczęłam pracować nad rozciąganiem się. '''Alejandro: '''To absurd! Ja powinnem wygrać! '''Courtney: '''Zazdrość zżera, pana idealnego? '''Gwen: '''Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak. Pogodź się z przegraną. *przed domkami* '''Owen: '''Nie rozumiem, co się stało. Miałem świetny pomysł. Ale...trzeba wykorzystać asortyment! *wbiega do domku i wraca z napojami gazowanymi* '''Geoff: '''Ziom! '''Duncan: Będzie ostro. Courtney: 'Kryć się! '''Owen: '*wypija trzy z nich* Zaraz...się... '''Alejandro: '''NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Owen beka tak, że słychać go na całej wyspie* '''Geoff: '''To było...ekstra! '''Courtney: Zaraz zwymiotuję! Gwen: '''Musimy...się...schować... '''Alejandro: Powietrza! Zasmrodził całe powietrze! Owen (PZ): Mogłem więcej, ale mi Trent i Duncan zabrali resztę zapasów. *wieczór, ceremonia eliminacyjna* Chris: '''Konkursów talentów nie można robić codziennie. Bridgette przyszła, nalegała aby was zobaczyć. Ale na nią nie głosujemy. Pianki otrzymują...Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Geoff, Trent i Sierra. Pozostali Alejandro i Owen. Alejandro jesteś zagrożony, bo chłopaki za tobą nie przepadają. *chłopcy patrzą się na niego wilkiem* '''Chris: '''Owen, jesteś zagrożony bo zasmrodziłeś wyspę. '''Owen: Warto było! Chris: A piankę otrzymuje...Alejadro! Owen, wypadasz! Sierra: '''Tak! Wypada na motorówkę przyjacielu oszusta! Za moich przyjaciół jajecznych! '''Owen: Nie jestem na was zły! Uwielbiam was! Zróbmy przytulasa! *przytula wszystkich, nawet Alejandro, Sierre i Chrisa* Chris: Puszczaj...dusisz... Owen: *puszcza* Sorki! *idzie w stronę motorówki* Chris: *bierze głęboki oddech* Wypadł chyba najmilszy zawodnik Totalnej Porażki! Dzień dobiegł końca! Co jutro się wydarzy? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę na wyspie McLean'a! Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystało dziewięć osób. *Wyzwanie nawiązuje do: **odcinka ''Niezbyt sławni ''z Wyspy Totalnej Porażki. **odcinka ''Obozowicze z talentem ''z Totalnej Porażki na wysie Pahkiteww. *Zostają wspomniani Noah, Cody, Leshawna oraz Izzy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Natanielli Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki na Wyspie McLean'a